Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Vs LotR
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: What would happen if the gods out of Loki Ragnarok go up against the creatures of Lord of the Rings? Read and find out!
1. Norse Gods and LotR

Norse Mythology VS LotR

This fanfic is about what would happen if the characters from Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok were stuck in the Lord of the Rings dimension. It should prove entertaining to fans.

**Disclaimer—Due to the headache my mom gave me over the last fanfic, I have decided to nip this in the bud. In other words… I don't own any characters in the fanfic. The ones I have created will have this symbol ** **when they first appear. Just thought I'd warn you in case you get confused.**

List of Norse gods that will appear

**Loki**-Dark god of mischief and tricks

**Heimdall**-watchgod of the gates to the Realm of the Gods

**Yamino**- aka Midgarsomr-second son of Loki

**Fenrir**-First born of Loki-looks like a HUGE wolf

**Thor**- God of Thunder- his companions is his beloved sword Mljonir

**Freya**- Goddess of Love-(Possible lover of Loki's perhaps?)

**Fen/ Kiri-chan**- Girlfriend of Heimdall. Is younger than she appears.(A lot younger!)

**Frey-**Aka Mysterious thief-god of fertility and roomate of Heimdall

List of LotR characters that will appear

**Gandalf**-Wouldn't be an LOTR fanfic without this wizard in it!

**Elves**-Basically the cast from the books and a few of my own

**Dwarves**-Same as elves

**Humans**-Same as the elves and dwarves

**Hobbits**-Same as the rest

**Ents-**The walking, talking trees

**Orcs**-They just have to DIE

**Balrog**-I had to add him in here. No fun otherwise!

**Saruman**-He needed to be put in his place anyway

**Sauron**- Same as Saruman

**Wargs**- Overgrown wolf creatures

**Dragons**-Yes, there are dragons in Lord of the Rings

**I hope that covers all of the characters! If I underline the name it means that that character is the one I'm comparing to LotR. That covers the first chapter. The next one is where I start comparing the Gods against the LotR and what would happen if they cross paths. Will be compared in the same order as listed Also, the reason that the Black Rider and Gollum are not featured is because both wouldn't even bother with them. That and I was too lazy to add Ring Wraiths at the last minute.**


	2. Loki Vs LotR

**Loki Vs. LotR**

Gandalf--would take a liking to Loki because he is the god of tricks. He'd probably think Loki was a hobbit or something!

Elves—would be wary of him at first until they accept him thinking he is young one of the other races of Middle Earth.

Dwarves—would take an immediate liking to him because Loki is also known as the God of Fire

Humans—wouldn't know anything was amiss about him except for his unusual intellect. The Rangers might notice though.

Hobbits—would probably take a liking to him thinking he is one of them from another part of the country.

Orcs—wouldn't stand a chance against Loki's magic. He'd destroy them quickly to avoid the smell.

Balrog—God of Fire against a creature of fire? Please, the Balrog wouldn't stand a chance!

Saruman—His evil nature and cruelty would be his undoing.

Sauron—That's up to the readers to decide. Even I can't predict the outcome!

Wargs—Loki's son is a giant wolf so he might take it easy on them and kill them quick.

Dragons—same as the Balrog. Wouldn't stand a chance.

Ents—might be wary at first. May accept him just to have a talk with him.

**That should cover Loki. But what about the other gods? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Heimdall Vs LotR

**Heimdall Vs. LotR**

**G**andalf—might take such a liking to him as Loki.

**E**lves—may accept him due to the fact that he is kind to nature.

**D**warves—may like him simply because Heimdall can really hold a grudge.

**H**umans—would dismiss him as a child. Perhaps the Rangers would take him seriously.

**H**obbits—would be amazed at how good his sight is and the fact that he can communicate with birds.

**O**rcs—Heimdall would just kill them to vent his anger about losing to Loki again.

**B**alrog—chances wouldn't be as good as Loki's. Heimdall would probably flee to avoid it entirely!

**S**aruman—Heimdall needed someone to take out his stress on. Saruman was in the wrong place at the wrong time!

**S**auron—readers would have to figure that one out. I wonder if there are any gods who could take this guy on…

**W**args—beware of stampeding wargs! Heimdall would have his bird friends bug them until they went away.

**D**ragons—would tell the dragon to take a hike and leave him alone. (Heimdall gets in a bad mood so easily!)

**E**nts—wouldn't put up with Heimdall. Might ignore or attack him.

**Heimdall may be my favorite character, but I'm not going to let him have a break.**

Heimdall—some fan you are! You know I could take them all on!

Writer—can it pipsqueak! I'm not giving any of you Norse gods a break!

Heimdall—well you could have been more evil toward Loki at least!

Writer—Bite me you little runt. If I was more sadistic toward Loki then I might give you the same treatment! Ever thought of that!

Heimdall-You wouldn't dare!

Writer-Hmmm, maybe I should post that picture of you in a maids outfit?

Heimdall turns white in the face and runs off saying "You're a Follower of Loki's!"

**Writer chuckles evilly.**


	4. Yamino Vs LotR

**Yamino Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—would be amazed at Yamino's loyalty towards Loki. Would take a great liking to him.

Elves—might freak out if they knew what he really looks like! (hehehe) If he had to fight the elves he would simply transform and swallow them whole.

Dwarves—might like him because he is the son of Loki. Same result if Yamino had to fight them.

Humans—would be oblivious to the fact that Yamino is the only person in Middle Earth who even has glasses. The Rangers would definitely notice though.

Hobbits—would try to avoid him due to his height.

Orcs—Yamino is really a snake whole encircles the Earth! They might give him indigestion after he's done eating them for trying to hurt Loki.

Balrog—would get burns after he's done squeezing it to death.

Saruman—Chomp, chomp. Wait, that was a wizard! Oops.

Sauron—you know the drill.

Wargs—would get indigestion after swallowing them whole

Dragons—Giant snake against fire-breathing dragon? I heard dragons and snakes came from the same family!

Ents—might take a liking due to the fact that he's a forest creature.

**Next up is Fenrir, Yamino's older brother and world's largest wolf-like creature!**


	5. Fenrir Vs LotR

**Fenrir Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—might assume he was a warg and accidentally attack him.

Elves—same as Gandalf. The wargs can't get a break, can they?

Dwarves—same as the others. Yikes. Does anyone even like wargs?

Humans—Fenrir decides not to take chances and appears in his chibi form. Only the Rangers know that he isn't what he appears to be.

Hobbits—would think he was an ordinary puppy and try to take him home.

Ents—you can probably guess what will happen. 

Orcs—Fenrir will eat anything, including Orcs!

Balrog—would get heartburn from swallowing it whole.

Saruman—bites Saruman's head off for mistaking him for an overgrown warg

Sauron—you know the drill…

Wargs—they would most likely treat him as the alpha Male of the pack!

Dragons—same result as Balrog—would get indigestion from eating it whole


	6. ThorNarukami Vs LotR

**Thor Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—would become friends due to Thor being God of Thunder and creating quite a good fireworks assistant

Elves—would have mixed feeling over the noise he makes with Moljner

Dwarves—would like his company due to the fact that he also wields a hammer

Humans—Complain about the noise and how they are trying to sleep. Rangers would avoid having him as a traveling companion

Hobbits—would assume he's friends with Gandalf due to the Noise he creates

Ents—would throw him out just for the peace and quiet

Orcs—two words: TARGET PRACTICE

Balrog—noise would cause cave-in and instant death for the Balrog

Saruman—would dislike due to all the racket he creates

Sauron—you guessed it!

Wargs—would run away from the noise of his hammer

Dragons—would have a contest over which was louder, Moljner or the Dragons Roar

**Narugami/Narukami is the butt of many jokes on both the anime and the Manga due to the fact that he can't seem to keep a part-time job! **


	7. Freya Vs Lotr

**Freya Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—would enjoy the company

Elves—would like her because she is the Goddess of Love

Dwarves—Freya would have too much difficulty trying to figure out which of the dwarves are men and which are the girls

Humans—would go to her for love advice. Aragorn would not want to make Freya mad if he wants to marry Arwan

Hobbits—would seek her help on marriage advice

Ents—would like her peaceful nature

Orcs—Freya would call on her older brother Frey to get rid of them

Balrog—Goddess of Love against a whip wielding monster? As if.

Saruman—wouldn't like her one bit

Sauron—would send someone to get rid of her

Wargs—Freya would think at first that it is Fenrir only to be fatally mistaken

Dragon—Your kidding Right?


	8. FenKiriChan Vs LotR

**Fen/ Kiri-chan Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—would assume she was an elf

Elves—would like her for her love of nature

Dwarves—wouldn't know what to do with her and her Mist

Humans—would not approve of her tomboy look. Rangers would want her as travel companion

Hobbits—would enjoy having her for tea-time and dinner

Ents—would show respect for her knowledge of nature

Orcs—wouldn't stand a chance if she unleashed ANY of her strange powers

Balrog—would use Sword Dragon to knock Balrog to its doom

Saruman—would be shocked at how much magic she can use at her age

Sauron—Might stand a chance against him, but would probably avoid him

Wargs—Fen is the shortened version of her nickname Fenra, also known as Fenrir's little sister

Dragon—would summon more than one Sword Dragon to deal with it

**Fen/Kiri-chan is a character I created. I combined Final Fantasy Unlimited's Makenshi with the gods of Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok just for the fun of it. Loki found her in the woods, when she was sucked from a dimensional portal into his world. Makenshi is her real father. She was named after his Brother Madoushi aka Kiri. Hence the name Kiri-chan. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Frey Vs LotR

**Frey Vs. LotR**

Gandalf—would like to know where he got his flying metal pig Gullinbursti

Elves—would raise their eyebrows at his flying pig

Dwarves—would not let him near their treasure due to his alias as the Mysterious Thief

Humans—wouldn't be allowed anywhere because of Gullinbursti being so odd. Rangers would show even less tolerance than Heimdall does.

Hobbits—would greet him because they are sometimes known for taking things

Ents—wouldn't let him in the forest to begin with

Orcs—would try to kill and roast Gullinbursti for the meat

Balrog—God of Fertility and a flying metal pig against a monster of fire? Can anyone say bacon and pork chops?

Saruman—wouldn't even deal with him

Sauron—Frey would run away at the first hint of seeing Sauron

Dragon—Mmm, Pork Chops, Bacon and roasted god! Anyone Hungry?

**Finished at last! This is the final comparison in the fanfic. If I have forgotten any characters please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
